The Curse (Cole x Reader)
Written by KarlyIsANinja. ColexReader Note: This is a reader insert, where you put yourself in this story and make it look like you're doing stuff with the main characters. You're placed under a curse where you turn into an evil dragon at night. Because of this, you end up burning down villages and being rejected from entering shelters. But one day, Sensei Wu and the Ninja let you stay with them, even if you're cursed. Can the Ninja help you break the curse? (y/n) = Your Name (e/c) = Eye Colour (f/c) = Favorite Colour Chapter 1: Meeting the Ninja Your brown eyes flutter open as you wake up in the forest. The trees are high and you smell the fresh scent of pine. But, you turn your head and something comes to mind. You suddenly smell smoke and turn towards it to see a burning village in the distance. You then realize what happened and sigh. What happened to the village? Well, first off, let's start with you. You are placed under a curse where you turn into an evil dragon at night, and sometimes you just fly around, burning down almost every village that comes into your view. Your dragon side completely takes over you, and it makes it difficult for you to not burn down things. You blame your dad, Lord Garmadon, for your uncontrollable curse since his form is so evil. Although it really is his fault, you've been commanded by Misako to leave the town of Ninjago and to not return until the curse is broken. And with that, you had to live in the forest. So, last night, guess what you did? Yep, you burned down a whole village, and you managed to escape into the forest before getting captured and killed. And you regret it. A lot. You stand up and walk further away from the burning village. You really didn't want to live in this forest anymore, especially with all the mosquito bites and what-not. Then suddenly, you hear shouting in the distance. You soon smell smoke, as if there was fire burning. Then a short earthquake errupts, making you lose balance and fall. You get back up as a sudden chill passes through your body. What the heck is going on? you think. Suddenly, you see what appears to be a bolt of lightning being shot towards you. You try to move out of its way, but it's too late. The bolt strikes you, and you fall back down to the ground. The last thing you see before you pass out are four Ninja looking down at you. You slowly wake up in what appears to be a medical room. An ice pack is laid on your head, and your whole body feels numb. You sit up and look around, trying to figure out where you really are when you hear the door open. You turn to see a boy with black skater hair and black clothes walk inside. He turns to you, breaths a sigh of relief, and walks towards you. "Good thing you're awake," he says with a smile. "How are you feeling?" "Well, I think I'm fine, but I can't feel my body..." you reply. "That's because Nya poured some medicine inside your body. But the numbness will go away eventually," the boy says. "Oh, and my name is Cole, Ninja of Earth. What's yours?" You hesitate before answering. "I'm Tayler." "Nice to meet you Tayler. Sorry about the accident with the lightning. The other Ninja and I were training, and Jay, the Lightning Ninja, got a bit out of hand..." "It's alright, but it's him that needs to apologize, not you," you say with a smirk. Cole chuckles and smiles some more. "Very true. Oh, and do you have a home? Your parents must be worried sick about you. The Ninja and I will drop you off when you feel better." You frown at that question. "Actually, I don't. I've been kicked out of my home and forced to leave the city." Cole looks at you with a concerned look. "And where do you come from?" "...Ninjago." "Well, you're in Ninjago right now." You react quickly and get out of the bed. "I'm sorry, but I can't be here. I have to leave." "Woah, wait! Why do you have to leave?" You turn to him with a frown, then look down and sigh. "You won't believe me...but I'm cursed. Every midnight, I turn into this evil dragon. It's hard to control myself while I'm in this form, and I end up burning down several villages and sometimes killing people. That's why my mom wanted me to leave Ninjago, because she didn't want me burning down this village as well. I blame my dad for all of this..." Cole frowns and nod his head. "And who was your dad?" You hesitate again and reply, "Lord Garmadon." A shocked look forms on Cole's face. "Lord Garmadon? The Lord Garmadon?" You nod your head. "He just so happens to be me and the Ninja's enemy! Now I totally understand why you're cursed." He walks up to you and puts his hand on your shoulder. "However, I'd rather have you stay here in Ninjago. It's not safe out there in the forest. And assuming that Misako is your mom, we'll have to convince her to let you stay." You frown and pull away from Cole. "I...I don't know..." Cole walks closer to you again. "If you stay with us, the Ninja and I will help you break your curse." You think about it all: how much you hate destroying villages, breathing fire, being evil, and all that stuff. And with that, you nod your head. "Great! Now I'll go introduce you to the others." Cole grabs your hand and leads you out of the room. A fiery feeling flows through you when he touches your hand, and for some reason, you like it. He eventually leads you to the living room and introduces you to everybody: Sensei Wu, Kai the Fire Ninja, Jay the Lightning Ninja, Zane the Ice Ninja, Lloyd the Golden Ninja of all elements, and Nya the Samurai. Jay apologizes to you about accidentally hurting you, and you forgive him. After that, Cole tells them about your curse and how you're related to Lord Garmadon. Lloyd then realizes that you're his older sister, and you two start getting closer to each other. "Such an interesting curse," says Sensei. "I can guarantee that there must be something that will break it. The Ninja, Nya, and I will gladly help you with that. Otherwise, make yourself at home." "Thank you all very much," you say with a smile. The others nod their head, and Cole grabs your hand and shows you around the monastery. Chapter 2: Reuniting with Misako and Lord Garmadon After Cole shows you around the monastery, you settle into your blue bedroom and rearrange it to your liking. Then you go outside in the front yard, just in time to see your mother and father, talking to Sensei. They hear your footsteps and turn to you with surprised looks on their faces. Then they walk up to you, and Misako puts her hands on your face. "...Tayler? Is it really you?" says Misako. You smirk a bit and nod your head. She almost smiles, but then she shakes her head and gets a serious look on her face. "Wha- What are you doing here? I told you, you can't be here until the curse is broken!" "It's okay, mom. The Ninja will help me break it," you reply. "It could take days for the curse to be broken! This whole town will be burnt to ashes because of you!" "Do not worry, Misako. I assure you that the Ninja will successfully help Tayler successfully achieve her goal," says Sensei, putting his hand on her shoulder. Misako justs shakes her head, brushes him off, and walks away. Lord Garmadon walks up to you. "My daughter...it's been a while..." You frown a bit and nod. "Yeah..." "I...I'm so sorry, Tayler. All of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been bitten by the Great Devourer. I should've listened when my father told me to stay inside the monastery." He places a hand on your shoulder. "Since I'm the one who gave you the curse, it is my responsibility to help you lift it. Please, let me join you." You try to think about it. Just like you, Lord Garmadon can't control his evil self either. So will he really help you or will he just make things worse for you? Well, either way, since he's your dad, you decide to try to give him a chance, and you nod your head. And with that, he hugs you. "Thank you so much, my daughter. Now, I must get back to my place in the Underworld before my bad side takes over me again. I'll be back soon." You nod and wave to him as he waves back and enters the portal to the Underworld. When it disappears, you catch Misako far off in the distance staring at you with a sad look on her face. Then she looks down and shakes her head sadly. You frown and walk back inside the monastery. "WHAT?! Garmadon wants to HELP?!" Jay asks, shocked. The other Ninja are shocked as well. "Well, yeah. He told me he was responsible for helping me since he's the one who gave me the curse..." "But sis, he's EVIL! He'll probably make you cursed forever!!" exclaims Lloyd. "Maybe until the world ends!" shouts Jay. "You're right, he is evil, but not completely evil. I know there is good in him; we just gotta give him a chance." "I actually agree with Tayler here. If he was completely evil, he would've destroyed Ninjago by now," Cole admits. He turns to you with a smirk, and you smile back. "Well, I don't agree with Tayler. He kidnapped my sister and tried to drown her in lava. I will NEVER forgive him for that," Kai argues. You frown and turn to Zane. "What about you, Zane? What do you think about my dad helping us?" Zane is silent for a moment, then he finally responds. "I'm willing to give Lord Garmadon a chance, as long as he keeps his promise." "So that makes it...three to three!" exclaims Kai. "We need Nya's opinion!" He turns to Nya, who's washing the dishes. "Well, sis? Should Lord Garmadon help us or not?" Nya slowly turns towards us with a nervous expression. Than she hesitates and says, "Well, Kai, I do agree that him kidnapping me is unforgivable...but...that was only one time...and I think this could give him a chance to improve himself, personality-wise..." "In other words, she agrees with Lord Garmadon helping, so that makes it four to three. Which means, Lord Garmadon will help us, no matter what. No exceptions," says Cole. "What?! That's not fair!" Jay pouts, crossing his arms. "Well, as the leader of this team, I say the votes are fair. Like I said, no exceptions." And with that, everyone is silent, especially throughout dinner. You totally regret everything that just happened, since you're related to Lord Garmadon and stuff. After dinner, all of you are still quiet when you retreat to your bedrooms. Then you think about how getting some sleep might take the stress away, so you switch to your pajamas, crawl under the covers, and fall into a deep sleep. Chapter 3 The Dragon Your eyes flutter open, and you wake up for the second time today. Your instincts tell you to check the time, so you turn to the clock next to you...11:55...11:55! Finally coming into your senses, you jump out of your bed and quickly change into a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Then you dash out of your bedroom, out of the monastery, and towards the forest. You hear someone call out your name, but you're too much in a rush to care. You must go deep into the forest as much as possible, or else someone might get hurt. Slowly and stealthily, you begin to creep away from sight. Cole's POV I sit on the rooftop of the monastery, looking at the twinkling stars in the dark night sky. Suddenly, I hear the door open below me, and I look down to see her running towards the forest. I call out her name; she doesn't respond. I shout her name again, but she continues running into the forest until I can't see her anymore. A few seconds later, I hear a distant roar, and I immediately jump off the roof and onto the ground, fearing that Tayler might be in danger. I transform into my Kimono outfit and run as fast as I can into the forest. Once I get deep enough, I slow to a walk and look around for Rikie. After a few minutes of searching, I come across some giant footprints. I look at them in question until I start smelling...smoke. I look up and see that some trees have been set on fire. Before I can come to a conclusion, I hear a loud growl from behind me. Slowly and hesitantly, I turn around to see a black dragon with red eyes glaring at me. I stumble backwards, and it lets out a loud roar before inching towards me. Wait...could it be? "Rikie?" The dragon growls in response, showing her teeth, but I don't back away. Instead, I slowly inch towards her, the dragon getting more angry as I get closer to her. When I get to her, I slowly place my hand on her head. She trembles a bit, and I attempt to calm her down. "Shh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." The dragon eventually lightens up and relaxes a bit...but suddenly, it jerks away, then turns around and flies off into the night. I frown and sigh as I watch her disappear. I just hope that Rikie will be able to control his bad side. I turn around and walk back to the monastery. Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Karly's Fanfics